Improvements in processing speeds of computational devices and increases in network bandwidths are fueling unprecedented growth in data collection and generation. For example, to support improved numerical/statistical analysis and weather prediction, weather stations may collect day-by-day and hour-by-hour meteorological data from around the globe. In another example, a computer security analyst may amass and store terabytes of communication data, extracted from the Internet for deep packet inspection.